


【让也/漾雅】小屁孩儿与巴甫洛夫的狗

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly
Summary: 想说一下关于最后两种理解，叨叨叨话还挺多，不想看可以跳过啦！he线理解是，雅的全部包括撒娇、痛苦、倔强都已经向漾展开并被漾接受、分担着，而漾的成长一直以来被雅包容着，无论逾越与否都被宠着，都被静静守护着成长。be线理解是，漾整篇都在朝像一个大人的目标前进，因为小孩的形象注定没法和雅处在平等位置，但无论漾怎么努力，在雅眼里他这种企图长大的行为也如同一个小孩，雅永远以长者的温和态度对待漾。写的时候和基友聊起来，说希望漾漾快快一夜长大，基友说你这是在偃苗助长吗？想了下，我这个类似于弹皮筋，拉到最长的时候就是漾最凶狠操雅的时候，但是皮筋会弹回原型，所以到最后漾还是“巴甫洛夫的狗”，他不会强硬让雅说些什么，只像个小孩子抱着他。可是皮筋身上依旧有拉伸过的痕迹，所以他不全然是巴甫洛夫的狗，是有过成熟期的却依旧回归笨小孩的选择。以及虽然车是漾x雅，但是关系上，应该是雅x漾的主导，年上者总是引领着年下孩子嘛。总体说，天亮了还是好事。





	【让也/漾雅】小屁孩儿与巴甫洛夫的狗

——

 

 

·  
赵让是个小孩儿。

那种喜欢和讨厌都会长着翅膀从眼睛里飞出来的小孩儿。

 

刘也是个成年人。

那种藏在温柔或装傻里、摸爬滚打后理所应当的游刃有余。

 

·  
赵让对于霸占阳光房里刘也隔壁床的热衷，就和派大星永远执着于找海绵宝宝捉水母一样，缠缠绵绵，黏黏糊糊。

当然，重要的不是床，是某位长着狐狸眼的大哥哥。

夜聊的内容无外乎扯上些鸡毛蒜皮的拍摄琐事，偶尔漫谈到意义不明的人生理想，他仗着年纪小把理好的床铺滚得一团乱，穿着黄色卡通睡衣裹在软踏踏的被子里。

朝危险地方偏移的话题会被刘也拉回来，通常是他懒懒散散盘着腿靠着墙，装傻充愣抬起双涟漪的眼睛回句“啊？”

大腿白生生的很有肉感，短裤下的小腿笔直纤细留着瘢瘀，顺着裤口好像能看见丰盈的大腿根和隐秘的弧度。刘也的皮肤很容易留印，这是赵让的新发现，蚊虫吮咬的斑痕、练舞磕碰的伤疤、和用力一握缓缓渗开的瘀红。

白皮天生自带的色情感真的很优越。

或者是刘也这个人有种天然的欲感。

 

“赵让，你想啥呢？”

赵让正对上刘也的眼睛，眼睑微阖，弄不清那尾巴是吊梢的钩还是下垂的刃，只有珠箔涟光投映在瞳孔里，摄魂夺魄。

他支吾起来，露出有些傻乎乎的笑，到底不敢说出逾越的转瞬遐想，只抱着枕头撒娇喊人名字，“刘也——”

刘也做出副受不了的嫌弃样子，松松垮垮的睡衣没遮住肩头和锁骨。

“行啦，行啦，你一天天往这儿跑，那啥时候搬过来？”

“节目组让换房间我保证第一时间冲到这张床来。”

然后刘也就满意地弯起那双有点红艳的眼睛，翘起朱粉色的唇角来。

海绵宝宝看得一愣一愣的，吞口唾沫默默祈祷节目组高抬贵手能早点换房间。

这人好像早窥破01年小孩某些暗藏的心思，又折叠进成年人的心知肚明里，便装作无事发生。

嘛，刚成年没多久的小孩怎么可能胜得过狡猾的狐狸呢？

 

·  
可狐狸有时候不像狐狸，偏偏一天天变得像个未成年的小屁孩。

面膜往对床扔不说，还越来越会撒娇。

赵让有充足证据怀疑是vlog的训练成果，要不就是这人实在天资卓越，连撒娇都如此理直气壮。

说什么不会撒娇，明明就娴熟得来信手拈来。

比如要懒得动喊赵让帮忙拿东西，拖长了声音小嘟嘴，眼睛睁得亮晶晶——“赵让~”

虽然大多数情况下到这个地步时，赵让早就屁颠屁颠拿好了东西，但偶尔也会做出副无动于衷的样子。

毕竟学会了些不该学的撒娇技能，刘也就扒拉出修长的手指凑到脸颊那里摇晃，额发杂乱散开，声线也软绵绵勾子似的挠人，“求求你了~真起不来。”

挤在夏天燥热里偷偷看过的A片情节涨潮般一股脑涌进来，高抬缠住腰跨的长腿，赤裸润泽的莹白肌肤，后仰时喉结突出的情欲线条，渗艳凝泪的狐狸眼眨着水雾委委屈屈比口型，“帮、帮、我。”

“赵让？你脸怎么这么红？你是不是生病了？”刘也有些冰凉的手掌敷在对方额头上，却只使小孩臆想假如那指尖握住性器会升起的声色刺激。

“没、没事，我这就把东西给你拿过来。”小孩一溜烟就赶紧跑了。

完了，他赵让已经不再是那个单纯的方方黄黄伸缩自如的海绵宝宝了，成人世界大染缸的欲望冲破堤坝倾泻而下，从头到脚浇个彻彻底底。

嗯，唯一还残留的特征怕是只剩黄了。

 

刘也偶尔也会很酷，要么天气热来慵慵恹恹，要么被吵醒的起床气。

天一热他连话也不想说，懒散地躺着，有一搭没一搭敷衍式聊天，颇显高冷地盯着活力满满的年轻人。

小屁孩儿真像只到处嗅嗅蹭蹭的幼年奶狗子。

倦乏的时候也有黏人的犬科动物凑上来，刘也被烦得难受，哑着嗓子张嘴说“困”，还顺手挼把乱糟糟的头毛。

被挼的赵让乖乖蹲在一边盯着他哥的睡颜，安安静静不出声。

什么酷痞，你看，他哥明明就是在撒娇。

 

·  
赵让有时候觉得自己向着一条野狗进化中，保持着跳跃在眼睛里的喜欢，贯彻在缠人的行为里，又不间断地往占有欲里扔柴火。

兽类的黏糊劲与领地意识都空前强大。

他把这点归罪于刘也的不设防，或者亲昵，或者纵容。

透明的电梯间里就那么点，手撑在玻璃上就刚好能把刘也圈到自己怀里；练习室里的拍照时也好，可以环着人伸出手指比个耶。

赵让要喜欢谁真是一眼就能看出来，因而练舞也要时刻跟着他哥，拍照发微博什么的更不能落下。

刘也这人跳舞练习向来是不到累瘫不放弃的，基本律动、扒舞、合歌，能练的都通通练着，颇有点往死里折腾的感觉。六月的气候还热，亮晶晶的汗水淌满颊，微凹的人中也被润湿来明晃晃的，湿漉的额发遮住仿若有眼妆的眸子，幽深扑闪的睫毛拦不住狐狸眼里潋滟生光的碎玉金箔。

舞蹈镜里映出他们两的身影，一站一坐。

他哥正在做拉伸，修长的双腿笔直张开，身子往前压拉筋，热气伴着轻喘和急促的呼吸卷荡了整个练习室。

狡猾的大人像把冰雕刻的血色弯钩，无时无刻不散发着催熟小孩的激素。

 

赵让便心甘情愿地坠入荷尔蒙和多巴胺的窒息浪潮，被比他大八岁的哥哥以或许无意的撩拨方式来加速成长。

他尚分不清其中错综缠绕的混乱关系，也搞不明白究竟好坏如何，只是喜欢，只是想要。

和他喜欢海绵宝宝就要从着装到用具都溢满那个海绵元素一样，他喜欢刘也，就想要自己出现在有对方的每个角落里、就想要占据对方的全部视野，就想要得到、就想要拥有。

所以赵让就适时地记起来了，这时候练习室还没装上监控器，毕竟连拍物料都得摄影大叔拿着镜头跟进来。

没有监控器，是一件很好很好的事情。

对吗？

 

·  
赵让在刘也面前，往往是个小屁孩，却也想成为个大人。

他邀请他哥哥同他一起踏进这场糜烂的盛宴里，熟透的水蜜桃轻轻捅开就渗出甜蜜的汁，挤压破裂的表皮，润粉色的果肉留下湿腻的触感。

 

赵让凑过去舔那双弯钩的眸，唇一点点顺着挺翘的鼻梁磨蹭，咸湿的汗渍味道在齿间弥散，却好像嗅得到新草和雪松的凛冽气息。

他原企图分辨狐狸眼里的神色，探究下是慌张惊讶还是平静淡然，惜败于没学过微表情，实在看不懂。

但不管怎么说，当他按住肩膀亲上去的时候，这人没有拒绝。明明只要一丝不情愿的情绪他就会停手，可刘也偏偏没有。

他没懂原因，也许狗子本来也不需要搞清楚饲主的心理活动，只需要在对方回来的时候冲上去扑倒那个人，用毛绒绒的头拼命蹭温热的颈窝，然后伸出舌头哼次哼次舔下巴。

赵让喜欢刘也眼睛里氤氲的雾霭，和耳垂上背光的旋转圆环，是金色还是银色的？

记不得就挪过去含住那块软肉，冰凉的金属感冲击着舌尖。手指越过白T恤去抚摹精瘦的腰间，凹陷的脊骨绷在皮肉里偏偏勾勒出断翅振飞的味道，赵让重重地掐住侧腰滑腻的肌肤，也许那里被掐得发青了？他是如此反复地爱抚着这具在他身下轻颤的躯体，在炽热与滚烫中捕捉到异彩迷离的欲望。

吻还是轻轻的，又像小狗在胡乱舔舐你的唇瓣，尖锐的犬齿磕磕碰碰刺过柔软的舌堂，再猛得咬下去。

他在他哥身上作画，用吮吸和磨啮的力度做重色调的渲染，用按压揉捏的方式当渐变，昏黄的照明灯洒下来、蒙上层抛光的滤镜。

他哥上半身很瘦削，尤其乳珠只能提起薄薄一层肉来研磨，但屁股却意外地有肉感，常年包裹在布料里更闷得白，一挤压就留红痕。

“你轻点。”情色沙哑的嗓子眼里也能吐出和平日里相似的话语，还是像撒娇，理直气壮的撒娇。

刘也用那双润红泛潮的狐狸眼斜瞟他，湿漉漉的泪和汗交合相融，上目线和眼尾皆银钩似的伸出爪子挠人心脏。

赵让在这眼神里节节败退溃不成军，只乖巧地摩蹭喉结那处凸出的肉，讨好地用舌头去舔弄，他成了条巴甫洛夫的狗，被他哥训练出绝对服从性的条件反射。

 

刘也被折腾得浑身发软，被摁住嘴发出点咿唔的叫唤，他练舞本就累得站不住，还被突然激发原始兽性的犬掀倒在地板上。

他在这里跳了好多支舞，这天却也会被压在这块地上，赤裸着接触瓷砖表层细碎的尘土，连双腿都被小孩强行用膝盖分开，破开闭合的穴肉冲撞到身体最深处。

地板会朦朦胧胧反射交叠的姿体，再像水波涟漪一样蔓延淡去，高高悬起的灯晃他眼睛，就刺激得流泪。

他应该并不是想哭，只是灯光刺眼。

“刘也、刘也。”

小孩匍匐在耳朵边执拗地喊他的名字，委委屈屈重复交替，唯独攥着肩膀的手力大得生疼。

“刘也、刘也。”听起来就是要哼哼唧唧哭起来。

小孩子，真的是小孩子。

刘也侧过头看到舞蹈镜里映出清晰的结合，臀瓣抵在大腿上，被进入得太深连腿根都在颤抖，生涩的抽弄间带出媚态的血色，疼痛里藏着难捱的欢愉。

成年男性要负责引导幼稚来几分可爱的零零后。

他于是环住小孩的肩膀，湿漉的头发丝蹭在人脖颈上，“赵让，操人不是这个操法。”

 

赵让抱着他哥，狐狸的长腿无力盘在他腰上，蛮横又狠厉地凿进去，去肏弄温软湿热的甬壁，黏润的肠液和着刺疼的鲜血搅住他恣意冲撞的阴茎。

他不能做巴甫洛夫愚蠢的狗。

更不能做傻乎乎被宠的小孩。

这时的赵让才透出几分青年人的狠劲，扯咬的力度像条狼在撕裂它的猎物。

刘也被抽插得难受，高度的生理性刺激惹得眼泪止不住往下流，舔吻从啮齿到整个口腔，舌尖被缠绕着打转啃咬，津液不受控润湿了下巴，模模糊糊喘出暧昧的呻吟。

狐狸自作自受的苦果只能靠自己吞咽，这也属于成年人的守则。

流着眼泪被操得合不拢腿，前列腺液顺着阴茎湿哒哒流到胯部，变调的喘息和娇吟混合情动的哭腔，白皙的肤色也操出点熟透的粉意。哥哥的瞳孔失神涣散，边缘剩了点困倦的红血丝。

他又嗅得到种落叶腐朽和融雪杂尘的靡靡气息，破开的水蜜桃汁液溅了全身。

他哥的乳尖被啃咬来尤为红肿，真像个女孩。

女孩。

什么啊，他哥哥原来是姐姐。

“姐姐，我是个大人了。”

赵让亲吻他姐姐的大腿根，在那里留下绯色的瘀滞和掐弄的指痕。姐姐那么爱穿短裤，只要稍一抬腿就能顺着宽松的裤口看到领地的独属标记。

“我好想住在你这里。”他继续向着后穴最深处操干，却也无师自通学会了些折磨人的停顿和避让，他在他姐姐身体里撒野、还想过分地定居在这里。

“你先动动，”他成年的姐姐眨巴下渴望性爱的眼睛，身体却下意识地往灼热的硬物上靠近。

然后刘也才微微勾起嘴角，轻颤着的腿环住小孩，伸出手紧紧抱住这人。他的声音很柔和，又好像揉进些说不清道不明的情绪——“赵让，你可以不用那么着急长大。”

原来，肌肤间真的会传递温度。

“……”可是我想护着你。赵让突然就想哭，他还是没能弄懂弯弯绕绕的缘由，到底只沉默着咬住唇，笨拙地一下一下冲撞在湿滑软腻的穴肉里。

刘也的手指就插在赵让的发丝里，蒙上层粉意的指尖格外温柔地抚摸着，偶尔才泄出点压抑不住的喘息。

 

赵让想，海绵宝宝永远不能哭。

它是永远笑着的。

 

·  
刘也正常得像什么事也没发生过一样。这人还是装傻充愣一把好手，这技能兴许得追溯到社会里摸爬滚打的必修课。

赵让还学不会这些，不知道该怎么收敛要直白溢出的情绪。

 

他偷偷摸摸用手机查过事后措施，买药的时候更跟做贼一样怂，担心了好久刘也第二天会不会生病发烧，就看到这人裹得严严实实出来，走路练舞看不出半点异常。

他不信什么烂俗故事里的天赋异禀，只知道刘也犟起来十头牛都拉不回来，更别说一个笨笨的海绵宝宝了。

有人不是说，爱情是眼睛为她下着雨，心却为她打着伞。

赵让觉得自己可能没达到爱情的高度，眼睛得为他打着伞，心却因他下着雨。

他心明明抽着疼，面上还要笑。

 

全天程的活动赵让都黏在刘也身边，就算是必要站位的隔开时也忍不住朝右边张望。

队友半担心半调侃问他今天是怎么了？

他回答不出来，感觉自己是条做错事而害怕被抛弃的小狗。

可刘也没有不理他，亦没有避开他，甚至照常用那双大大的狐狸眼看过来，自然得就像昨晚真的是场过于昳丽的梦境而已。

他猛地被拽入成人世界的现实，第一课是学会从梦的惛乱里醒来。

 

·  
这是佯装正常的第三天。

赵让还醒着，却一动不动、生怕扰了隔壁那人的睡眠。

他屏息时听得见刘也浅浅的呼吸声，带点悠长的节奏。

他两的菠萝房关灯后太黑了，赵让只能看见一团被子里的虚影。

凌晨一点。

凌晨两点。

凌晨三点。

刘也睡着了吗？

他还在想刘也，翻来覆去的咀嚼回忆，从普普通通望过来的眼神到流着泪失神的喘息。

以海绵宝宝发誓，就看一眼，看完就保证回去睡觉。

赵让蹑手蹑脚爬起来，赤着脚靠着屏幕微弱的光往刘也那边走。

他要安安静静不发出一点声响，绝对绝对不能打扰到他哥休息。

他要乖乖的。

 

他没能拥有变乖的机会。

只透过光看到刘也蜷缩在床上，手抱住弓起的双脚，宛若婴孩在母体里的姿势。

光线照射出对方面颊上湿润的泪。

刘也在哭，没有声音的哭泣。

这人得这样憋着哭了多久？

手机啪嗒落在地板上，心脏骤缩，猛烈的刺痛感重击赵让的大脑，他慌里慌张下意识便要去开灯。

“别开灯。”被泪水浸泡的声线沙哑，差点轻到听不见。

可赵让还是听到了，乖巧回来蹲在床边，盯着这人蹙起的眉头和渗湿的额发看。他想抱抱他哥，又怯惧地收回手，结果到现在蠢得只学会了一件事情，就是傻傻喊人名字——“刘也、刘也。”藏着无尽的慌乱与恐惧。

刘也松开紧攥着的手，想去挼小狗狗软乎乎的头发安慰，“我没事的。”

这人总擅长抹开斑驳的残留物。

仁慈的时光教会他温柔，教会他掩饰，却没教会他示弱。

 

哥你哪里像没事的样子，可是你说没事，我就认了这个没事。

赵让突兀地不知道该做些什么，他已屡屡折戟在对方海似的包容与宠溺里。大人的午夜魔法已经失效，他又变回那个喜欢海绵宝宝的笨小孩。

姗姗来迟的惶恐从头到脚蔓延开来，所以他只会说——“刘也，我在。”他抱住对方瘦削的身体，将脆弱的小狐狸裹在怀里，用一只手掌盖住了刘也的眼睛。

掌心的热度和黑暗融汇，温柔又坚定地覆在那双眸子上。

赵让能感到睫毛扫过的触感和一阵仿若错觉的湿润。

他从来没弄清楚刘也的痛苦始于哪里，也没能摸索透彻成年人的爱情准则。和年上者的恋爱就困难在那多出的年岁里，他经历了你永远无法涉足的岁月，天堑断壑一样隔在中间。

况且，最糟糕讲，他两连炮友都算不上。

所以赵让唯一能做的就是抱紧他的哥哥，固执愚笨地重复诉说“我在”。

就像是海绵宝宝怎么也搞不清楚章鱼哥为啥生气，只满腔孤勇要掏出心肺脾肝来。

 

小孩儿和成年人的恋爱就是这样，他们彼此看得见对方的累累伤痕，却只用舔舐伤口的兽习互相慰藉，皮肉的结痂痊愈哪能假借他人？

他凑过去亲吻刘也，青涩地舔走对方唇角咬破的血迹，“刘也，你稍微等我一下下好不好？我很快很快就会追上来的。”

偏偏刘也是那样柔软地笑起来，摸他头，“小赵让，你不用着急长大。”

幼犬呆呆地留在原地张望，笨拙地迈着短腿想追上主人的步伐，主人却停下脚步轻轻抱起了它。

“……”赵让忽得疑惑起自己为什么同样能感受到如此残忍的切肤痛意，痛到也止不住蜷缩成相似的姿势，“好，我不着急长大……”假如痛苦是以拥抱的触碰而传递蔓延，那他是不是分担了些许这人的疼痛？“刘也，你看，天亮了。”

“对啊，天亮了。”

 

光渗破密不透风的窗帘，破晓一样笼罩在紧紧相拥的躯体上。

天真的亮了。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 想说一下关于最后两种理解，叨叨叨话还挺多，不想看可以跳过啦！
> 
>  
> 
> he线理解是，雅的全部包括撒娇、痛苦、倔强都已经向漾展开并被漾接受、分担着，而漾的成长一直以来被雅包容着，无论逾越与否都被宠着，都被静静守护着成长。
> 
> be线理解是，漾整篇都在朝像一个大人的目标前进，因为小孩的形象注定没法和雅处在平等位置，但无论漾怎么努力，在雅眼里他这种企图长大的行为也如同一个小孩，雅永远以长者的温和态度对待漾。
> 
> 写的时候和基友聊起来，说希望漾漾快快一夜长大，基友说你这是在偃苗助长吗？想了下，我这个类似于弹皮筋，拉到最长的时候就是漾最凶狠操雅的时候，但是皮筋会弹回原型，所以到最后漾还是“巴甫洛夫的狗”，他不会强硬让雅说些什么，只像个小孩子抱着他。可是皮筋身上依旧有拉伸过的痕迹，所以他不全然是巴甫洛夫的狗，是有过成熟期的却依旧回归笨小孩的选择。
> 
> 以及虽然车是漾x雅，但是关系上，应该是雅x漾的主导，年上者总是引领着年下孩子嘛。
> 
> 总体说，天亮了还是好事。


End file.
